


Lazer Night

by SadakoTetsuwan



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Day 6, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: Day 6: Date Night---a.k.a. why professional shooty-people aren't generally allowed into children's laser tag arenas





	Lazer Night

“Enemy flanking to the left, watch out honey.”

“Acknowledged. …Target down.”

“That’s my man,” McCree grinned, creeping through the shadows and peeking around a corner. He pulled the trigger once—twice—smooth as silk. “Two down.”

“AUGH, I’ve been hit,” Hanzo cried, amping up the theatrics a little bit.

“They’re kids, Han, they’re gonna get a lucky shot every now and then,” Jesse remarked.

“ _Hey!_ Who you callin’ a kid?!” Hana cried out into the general darkness of the laser tag arena.

“Anyone under 21,” Jesse yelled back, hurrying to change his position after giving it away so blatantly.

“Ha! Then I don’t count!” Lucio yelled, pumping his fist before his vest began to flash. “Aww man, couldn’t you have waited for me to finish celebrating?”

“All’s fair in love an’ war,” McCree drawled, rolling away into the shadows.

“I have returned to the fight.” Hanzo’s voice crackled in Jesse’s earpiece, low and steady.

“Good t’ have ya back, sweetpea,” Jesse smiled, his own vest flashing. “Damnit! Who got me?!”

“Awareness is key in all things,” Zenyatta said coolly, “One mustn’t let momentary distractions rule them. Oh,” he added, his vest blinking. “…It seems I ought to learn from my own lesson.”

“Master, beware—the red team is not to be underestimated,” Genji chuckled. “Ha! Revenge is sweet!” he cried, firing on Hanzo.

“Curses,” Hanzo growled, diving for cover. He readied his laser pistol again, but before his vest reactivated, the lights came on.

“Time—Red Team wins!” the voice-over announced. “Second place—Green Team.”

“Aww yeah! Second place works for me!” Lucio grinned, jogging for the door as Hana grumbled about ‘first loser’.

“We should do this more often,” McCree grinned, pulling off his vest. “Seems like a good date night fer everyone.”

“Perhaps next time, we should mix the teams slightly, however,” Zenyatta remarked, holding his laser pistol delicately. “This game is slightly in your favor, Jesse.”

“Naw, everybody did great—the difference in kills was less than five all ‘round,” he remarked, gesturing to the scoreboard on the way back into the lobby. The next group stared up at the scoreboard with wide eyes, backing away slightly from the laser tag gods leaving the arena.

“Let us eat our pizza,” Hanzo announced, depositing his equipment on the desk, “There is much we must do if we are to have a fulfilling triple date.”


End file.
